Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In typical image forming apparatuses such as a multifunctional peripheral (MFP) and a printer that can print a document and an image, application programs (herein after simply referred to as application) can be installed and executed. These applications ensure addition of functions such as PDF creation, business card management, and account management to the image forming apparatus. The application also ensures cooperation with equipment such as a camera.
There is proposed a technique of the image forming apparatus that includes a storage unit storing these applications and performs image processing using various applications stored in the storage unit.